I Was Waiting
by AnimePunk314
Summary: An AE of the movie. Cloud admits he has feelings for sephiroth. Can he change the perfect SOLIDERs mind about destorying the earth and what is so different about the blond that attracts the silver haired man to him out of everyone else. Mpreg.HIATUS
1. I was waiting

Authors Note: My Ae of the movie for Advent Children.

Waring: Yaoi in later chapters maybe. I depends on your response to it. swearing is also in it and a lil OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: Nope, I can only dream. V.V

Rated: M

Chapter 1: I was waiting

The blond warrior hissed as the sword pierced through his shoulder pinning him to the building behind him, making him lean against it from the force.

" Tell me Cloud, Tell me what you cherish most. So that I may have the pleasure of taking it away." Sephiroth looked down superiorly at the ex-SOLIDER of the Shin-Ra company.

" I can't." Cloud couldn't look at the sadistic man in front of him.

Impatient as ever the offspring of the calamity dug his blade deeper in tot he blond's shoulder. Earning the attention of ocean blue eye's and a small grunt of discomfort.

" Tell me boy. I'mlosing my patience." Sephiroth ordered, sounding like the general he once was for Shin-Ra.

" You." Cloud whispered as a blush spread across his face.

Not really hearing the whispered reply, Sephiroth leaned in close so that he could see the freckles that dusted the blade users face.

" What did you say?"

" I said you. Are you happy now?" The anger was building as cat like eyes shined in humor.

" I was waiting." The silver haired man murmured as his lips caressed the soft shell pink of the other.

He was stunned and confused as the face before him came closer and stole his lips. If the silver haired man hated him so much; wanted ti destroy the world so much. Why was he kissing him. Seeing his chance to unpin himself, he ripped the swrod from is arm and srung away. Breaking the kiss to reclaim his sword.

" Just because I have feelings for you, doesn't mean i'll let you destroy this earth." Cloud growled at the older man.

The blond twirled the large buster sword over his head, ready to continue his fight. Gathering himself once again. Sephiroth took his stance, slidding his precious Masamune in to the familiar defensive position. Metal clashed against metal as the two warriors collided again and again till once more the two flew over the side of the demolished building. Swords blocking each other as they decended head first to the ground, neither willing to give up their locked blocking position. Finding his opening to capture the blond. The perfect being flapped out his large black wing and wrapped it around their decending bodies making them vanish. Leaving behind a shower of drifting ebony feathers.

AN: It's short I know but It'll get longer as I go look under this and read the teaser and review if I should keep going or not okay. show the love and review preety please with yaoi on top. (0).(0).

_**TEASER FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_" You were meant for me." Sephiroth purred as his hand rested on the flat muscular par of Cloud's lower abdomen." You were meant to be mine." Said hand slid under the zip vest to rest above the scar that was of his doing._


	2. You were meant to be mine

Authors Note: My Ae of the movie for Advent Children.

Waring: Yaoi in later chapters maybe. It depends on your response to it. swearing is also in it and a lil OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: Nope, I can only dream. V.V

Rated: M

Chapter 2: You were meant to be mine.

When Cloud opened his eyes, even with blurred vision could tell he was no longer in Midgar with all his comrades.

" I see you have finally awoken, Cloud Strife."

" Un. Sephiroth!" Cloud instantly became awake as his eyes reacted to the soft baritone voice. Making his pupils dilate in to cat like slits.

" Calm your self, boy. I only wish to speak with you before our little fight continues." The silver haired Mako user grunted as he made his sword disappear.

Seeing that Sephiroths hostile weapon, Masamune was sheathed in to oblivion. Cloud had relinquished his search for his prized buster blade.

" What did you want?" The blond was confused by the turn of events that had lead him to the one person he never thought he would see again. " Why are we in the Forgotten City?"

" I wished to talk to you with out interferance from your little rescue party." The ex-general sneered.

" What's this about. Answer me Sephiroth."

" That remnant, Kadaj. He was to stupid to understand what you really are." The Mako cat green eyes narrowed as they roved over the length of the body on the ground.

" What are you talking about?" He could feel the heat in the gaze , but refused to show any kind of reaction this time.

" Your Geostigma of course is gone, but your body had already absorbed the Jenova cells along with the infused Mako. Your body has taken what it needed and created something magnificent inside of you." Aqua geen eyes stopped and stared at the flat stomach he had once impaled with his steel blade.

" What are you getting at." Cloud didn't like the feeling he was getting in his gut as the winged death angel continued.

" And. You really are the black sheep of this little flock." Teasing pink lips smirked in egotistical satisfaction.

" You're not making any sense!" He couldn't understand why he was becoming so flustered.

" I'm not. I think i'm making it perfectly clear and your intellegent enough to figure it out. You were destined to be created for me."

" Your insane." Cloud accused as his azure blue eyes widdened in shock." I'm nothing like you, you killed Zack and Aerith."

" Am I. You have been injected with Mako from Hojo while training to become a SOLIDER for the Shin-Ra Army. The whole time your body was taking in my mothers cells; creating something inside of you." The perfect creature swooped down so that blue and green where on equal level." You sense when i'm near, when I am near you , your eyes dilate like mine as well and if I touch you, your body heats up uncontrollably."

" I still look nothing like you, you still killed Zack and Aerith."

" You may have stayed the same on the out side, but on the inside your more attuned to me than you think."

" Yeah, right." He couldn't help but snort at the words coming from his enemies mouth.

" You were meant for me." Sephiroth purred as his hand rested on the flat muscular part of Cloud s lower abdomen." You were meant to be mine." Said hand slid under the zip up vest to rest above the scar that was of his doing.

Cloud felt strange as a prickling , tingling sensation fizzled around where his stomach housed the scar of Masamune. Panicking the blond grabbed the zipper and brought it down so that he could see what the creamy pale hand was doing to him. Just as it was there the hand and feelings were gone. Leaving in place a black crest like tattoo where the scar once was.

" What did you do to me." the blond demanded as he stared at the black mark on his torso.

" As I said, you belong to me." Sephiroth chuckled as he watched his prey flip away.

" I'll never be yours." Cloud yelled as he was pinned to a petrified white luminescent tree.

" On the contrary, you became mine when your body decided to become a vessal for my offspring." Aqua geen slanted in humor as his face nuzzled the boys neck. The honey toned skin let off the arousing scent of sunflowers and sunshine, giving the man a taste of warmth he had never experienced.

Bristling from having his enemey so close to a vulnerable area of his body. The blond shot out a hand, shooting a small attack of materia in to the tallers stomach earning a grunt. Not really affected by the small energy blast , Sephiroth smirked as he whispered in to the delicate pierced ear.

" If you want to play rough, I can certainly oblige you in this." A deep chuckle sounded as the blond's breath hitched.

" You wouldn't." Blue orbs narrowed as they looked up at the man who was a head taller than him. With out warning his cargo pants were ripped away from his body leaving his lower half exposed to the elements.

" I knew you were the type to go comando." Seductive eys drank in the soft perfect skin of sunkissed slender legs.

AN: Oh yeah I went there! XD so how was that.

_**Teaser for next chapter: **_

_Losing consciousness from the multiple orgasms that had wracked his body. Cloud could only think of one thing as he watched the smirking face fade from his vision._

_' What did I just do.'_


	3. What did I just do

Authors Note: Hell I guess it's just some thing I thought would be exciting in the movie so i'm writting it.

Waring: Yaoi in later chapters maybe. It depends on your response to it. swearing is also in it and a lil OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: Nope, I can only dream. V.V

Rated: M

Chapter 3: What did I just do.

The team had no idea what had just happened. Yuffie was all cheers, but fell silent and dropped her balls as their friend disappeared in the arms of the silver haired man.

" Um...what just happened?" Yuffie asked not blinking as her eyes gone wide.

" Who knows. That boy has more problems then my sweet lady SHERA on a cold winter morning." Cid scuffed as he steered his precious air ship.

"Cloud can handle this. He's the only one who can stop him now." Tifa sighed as she began picking up the spilled Materia balls.

" I'll give spikey 20 minutes before I go find them and start shooting." Barret bellowed as he shined his arm.

" They need no help on what they will be doing, but I will retrieve Cloud if he is not presented soon." Crimson eyes glinted as he stared toward the forgotten city. He and Chaos could feel the lust rolling off the winged man and the tension was palpable between the two.

' The only question is, why is he so attracted to cloud.' Vincent thought to himself as the others rambled on behind him.

Cloud didn't understand how he got himself in to these kinds of situations. Currently he found himself half naked and pinned to a glowing tree,

" I decided to give you a gift." The baritone whispered seductively.

" Don't be so generous." The blond answered as if he weren't naked and helplessly pinned to a tree.

" But I insist." A dark chuckle escaped the pale man as a gloved hand came to his mouth. Sensual lips parted and dazzling white teeth bit the tip of the middle finger, yanking up and freeing the hand that had been incased in the second skin of a glove.

Cloud looked over his shoulder as he watched the perfect pale hand join in becoming free like its twin, taking in that , that hand too was well manicured and immaculate. Shivers ran down his spin as the Soft digits slid down his body to rest on his hips where they rubbed soothing circles over hot smooth skin.

" Your burning for more, I can feel your want." Sephiroth murmured.

" Don't flatter your self." Was his best comeback as the heat spread to his belly and sank lower.

All at once the touching ceased as the lumming presences lessened and a distinct sound of a zipper being undone was caught with his sensative hearing.

Somewhere deep below the Shira mansion basement the low hums of machines were interrupted as a capsule hissed and a latch released sending the monitors on a high pitched rampage. A tanned hand came up to the lip of the container in a tight grip as a young man pulled himself out and stepped from the capsule tube. The man was confused as a larged screen flashed on and an old hunched man appeared on the screen.

" Hello my perfect carbon copy clone. My name is Hojo as is yours, since you are me. If you are awake and watching this I have passed and it is now up to you to continue our greatest achievements and create something even more magnificent then my - our greatest experiment. My son Sephiroth. The most perfect being to ever walk this pathetic planet. To your left is a pile of clothes in that red bin and this computer holds all the data you will need that I have gathered before my untimely passing. I have downloaded all the skills you will need in to your brain as to not waste time. It is up to you to keep our legacy thriving, don't disappoint me." The man now named Hojo went to the red bin and began dressing in the provided clothes. First the pressed dress pants and shoes, then the white long sleeved button down dress shirt and black tie with a lab coat to finish up the wardrobe. He looked at himself in the reflection of the black monitor and stared. He looked like the old man that claimed he was the original except for his loose hair and lack of specticles. It was time to get to work.

Cloud hissed as the length pulled out of his entrance till the tip was just in from falling out then slammed back in so that the long thick length was once again embedded in his ass pressing his tight against the tree where he had wrapped his arms around it whiling digging his nails in to the petrified wood to keep any real form of noise from escaping his mouth, so as the other would get no satisfaction from the torture he was ensueing.

" Scream for me Cloud. I want to hear what I do to you."

" NO." The blond growled as he took the rough thrusts , feeling his puckered ring tear to accommedate the size of the silver haired male.

" Sooner or later I will break you, and you will beg me to take you."

He could feel the smirk on the lips of the man behind him. He wanted to say something to wipe the smuggness away, when the length in side him brushed something that caused him to gasp as his eyes flew wide open showing his dilated cat like pupils.

' What was that?' Cloud thought to himself as the intense pleasure faded.

" It seems I found what I've been looking for." Sephiroth groaned as he thrust back in to the tight heat, aiming for the blonds sweet spot again.

Spots of white exploded behind clenched eyelids. A sharp canine dug in to the plush bottom lip uncaring that the puncture drew blood as the crimson liquid made a tiny rivilet from the corner of his mouth to drip from his petite chin. He felt himself slipping as the pace of the trusts picked up and slammed in to his prostate over and over , until holding his breath was no longer an option. A straggled cry ripped from his throat as he couldn't hold it no more.

" Oh God." Cloud gasped as the thick shaft grinded mercilessly in to his nerve bundle, his own member rubbing in to the tree creating pained pleasure.

" He's right behind you." Sephiroth answered in a huskey tone that made his baritone seem deeper.

He had no time to make a comeback as the overwhelming pleasure erupted from him in sprays of white cream all over his stomach and tree, shivering as mini-orgasms rocked his body as the shaft behind him worked itself in and out of his ass, always probing that one spot as the silver haired man came to his own completion his cock sprayed stream after stream filling the hot canal to max capacity and smiling in self satisfaction as the blond vessal reached another climax. Once the constricted muscles relaxed enough he pulled out of the leaking hole and grabbed the ripped black cargo pants wipping the mess from his body before throwing the soiled cloth to Cloud, whom had managed to slid down the tree and sit on the ground with his back resting against the trunk.

" Your all messy. Clean yourself up." Sephiroth ordered as a superior smirk spread across his lips.

Losing consciousness from the multiple orgasms that had wracked his body, Cloud could only think of one thing as he watched the smirking face fade from his vision. 'What did I just do.'

_**Teaser or next chapter: **_

_Hojo looked at the files in front of him. With those two under his control he will create a new legacy and change the human world as we know it._

_A/N: SORRY TO ALL THAT I TOOK SO LONG. I WANTED TO FINISH UP SOME OTHER THINGS BUT HERE'S CHAPPIE THREE. ^.^_


	4. The start of creating a new legacy

Authors Note: Sorry its been a while I just had other things cramping my mind lately , but I buckled down and wrote another chapter just for all of you. ^.^ so sorry for the long wait...dodges bullets hope you enjoy it.^^' Warning: lil OOc-ness and violents and sexual situations and maybe a touch of vincent/cloud

Disclaimer: Nope, I can only dream. V.V

Rated: M

Chapter 4: The start of creating a new legacy.

It had been a long first day of life for him as he researched the data that had been stored in the Master computer, Formula after formula and page after page of research documents had strained his eyes until he finally stumbled upon the information that would start a whole new experiment; his experiment as his eyes drank in the images of what appeared to be the remnance of this Sephiroth that he earlier read about. He all but to capture the two dormant creatures to begin the path of creating a whole new breed of super human, a breed so strong and more powerful than even his late self's Sephiroth crusade. with these two under his control he would create a new legacy and with it change the world as we know it, but a few calls were to be made in order to obtain the two boys. only then could could he begin his masterpiece. Speaking to the super computers monitor he requested it to contact a few people that seemed to owe himor the older Hojo a couple of favors.

_**~ FORGOTTEN CITY~**_

He had given the two ex-SOLIDER's a couple of hours before deciding they had had enough time to run what ever course they would have been doing, but was stunned when he walked in to the clearing to find his young friend collapsed nude on the ground with a smug Sephiroth looming over the unconscious body.

" So it's the keeper of Chaos that comes to collect his little friend?" Sephiroth grinned with a predators smile.

" I- we believe he has had enough time with you in his company." Vincent rumbled in his deep rich gravely voice.

" I have done what I had planned to do. He's no longer needed in my presence you may take the left overs away, but I warn you I will be back for the gift he carries for me." The ex-general chuckled his depraved amusement before wrapping himself in his wing and disappearing in a flurry of feathers.

Amber eyes traveled the small distance of where they had been to the peaceful face of the sleeping young man. It was rare to see the blond completely defenseless and without some form of concern or hindered look in his eyes, but now the honry tanned man was as he should have been ; at a peaceful state of mind. He had been observing the buster wielder and had come to conclude just like him the ocean blue eyed man wouldn't age like a normal person his body had been use in to may of Hojo's sick experiments with Jenova cells and probably had his body tinkered with enough that the ravne haired male knew a comrade when he saw one. The delivery was a failed project as was he, but he like Clouds company rather than the other. the boy was quiet his mind always wandering about the past and the would have should have beens. Vincent was a loner, but again something always reached out to connect and guide the other man when he was in need of it.

Surfacing from his current of thoughts he bent down and gently scooped the smaller body to keep the bare chilled skin warm with his mantle that drapped over the lower half of the exposed body keeping it out of sight. If anyone had stumbled upon them they would have figured it to be ab intimate encounter. The amber eyed gun wielder realized he couldn't bring Cloud back to the SHERA in his vulnerable state. Making a quick decision he opted for the make shift hime he had make in a near by ruin, clutching the limp body tighter to himself before he took off running and flipping away making a mighty show for no one of his almost living crimson cloak as it moved around them with a life of its own.

Somw where a little ways from the clearing high in the white stone tree a loud snapping could be heard as Sephiroth's strength snapped a rather thick branch with his gloved fist as a small spark flashed in his perfect being. He did not like how the demon was looking at the vessal of his offspring. He didn't really care about the boy, but the blond was his property a destined piece of the puzzle that would bring him further in to the game to bring down the planet yet the image of the dark haired man embracing the blond's soft perfect body close to his own made a flame of rage flicker n his chest. the boy was his.

_**~ DEEP UNDERGROUND LABORATORY ~ **_

After calling in his favors to the last man on the contact list of names and numbers he wondered just how low his orginal self had gone since the man he just spoke with sounded like he did his business out of the back alley in the worst part of midgar, but that didn't matter; all that mattered was his plan was coming to a start and very soon things would becoming very interesting.

AN: Okay tell me what you think and again sorry for the wait.^.^'


End file.
